


Why the barn?

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Just something that plopped into my head. Title pretty much says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I already seem to be in withdrawal and just needed to write a short drabble.

„Okay, so tell me the plan,“ Vic prompted.

“I need you to make a picnic basket for me, with bread, olives, all that nice stuff you can just throw together,” Robert said.

“Oh, a picnic? Quite romantic, isn’t it?” Vic asked with a cheeky grin.

Robert squirmed under her look, still not sure if he had the right way in mind. 

“Is it? Too romantic?” he asked.

“Depends,” she said, “where are you gonna do it? What are you gonna say? Are you gonna go down on one knee?”

Robert could see her eyes lightning up and he shook his head.

“No, I am not. And an old barn,” he answered to give her something.

But he should have known that giving Vic a tiny piece of the information would encourage her to ask more questions.

“A barn? Why? That’s not really romantic, is it? It kinda stinks in there,” she said.

“I think it’s romantic enough, romantic for us," Robert said with an eye roll. “Anyway, the picnic basket? Are you gonna do it?”

“Maybe,” she said, “if you tell me why the barn?”

Robert bit his lip. He did not have the patience for this.

“Vic, we started out in secret, where did you think we met to…you know?”

“Ugh,” Vic shouted and nudged him. “I did not need to know that at all!”

She brushed past him and out of the kitchen. 

“Vic,” he shouted after her. “The basket?”


End file.
